Una tarde de paz
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un día Sábado como cualquier otro día, Lincoln y Leni pasarán su tarde juntos, ¿qué harán mientras que no hay nadie en casa?. Clasificación "T" y Loudcest.


**Una tarde de paz:** **Para los que me estuvieron pidiendo un Leni-Lincoln, aquí se los traigo, Camaradas :D. Perdón si tardé mucho en hacer esta historia, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, los ambientes que diseñar y la inspiración, eso es lo más importante, pero saben qué: El Otoño y el Invierno, junto con las vacaciones, el buen café y mi amada Provincia de Córdoba me dan muy buen material para estar al tanto y poder crear, además también de salir afuera.**

 **En este pequeño One-Shot veremos a Leni y Lincoln compartir una tarde juntos, mientras que sus hermanas se hallan afuera y en diversas actividades, los dos chicos pasarán un cálido momento.**

 **Advertencia:** **Loudcest.**

 **The Loud House no es de mi propiedad, ésta pertenece a Chris Sabino y Nickelodeon.**

 **¡Comencemos!.**

* * *

Tenían todo el día para ellos ese Sábado, sus padres junto con la pequeña Lily estaban de visita en el asilo donde vivía Albert Loud, el simpático y enérgico padre de Rita y abuelo de los chicos, mientras que las chicas se hallaban afuera y en sus diversas actividades, empezando por Lori, quien había salido en una cita con Bobby Santiago, su amado "Osito Bubu", Lisa se hallaba en una importante exposición de ciencias de la Universidad de Royal Woods, Luna se encontraba en la casa de Tabby y sus amigos, practicando y preparándose para un concierto, Lola se hallaba en un importante desfile de Princesas, el cual había estado practicando muchísimo y obviamente eso significaba que Lincoln debía vigilarla y de que todo saliera a la perfección.

Lana se hallaba junto con Luan en una fiesta, siendo ella la asistente, Lucy había ido con Haiku para ver una película de Vampiros al cine y Lynn practicaba skateboard con su amiga Polly Pain en el Parque de la ciudad.

Así que esa día, en sí Lori debía quedarse en la casa, pero le encargó a Leni de que la cuidara junto con Lincoln, el cual se quedó allí, aprovechando para leer sus cómics, iba a ser de una total relajación después de una semana agotadora.

\- _"Awww, paz y tranquilidad"._ Pensó el muchacho, mientras que se sumergía en sus cómics, cuando en aquellos momentos veía bajar a su hermana rubia junto con varias carpetas de diseño de modas y se tropezaba con el último escalón, cosa que salió corriendo y la ayudó para que se levantara.

\- Auch, ¿quién puso el pie en mi camino?. Se preguntó la rubia, quien tomaba sus cuadernos y sus lentes, para luego acomodarse su ropa, ya que se había arrugado con la caída.

\- No lo viste el último escalón. Respondió Lincoln.

\- Oh, eso, bueno, no importa, vengo para estar aquí, no te molestaré, necesito ver mis diseños. Dijo Leni con tranquilidad, mientras que depositaba en la mesa de café sus cuadernos y empezaba con su labor.

Lincoln la miraba a su hermana mayor, era tan buena, muy buena, siempre se preocupaba por todos, a pesar de ser alguien "lenta" y que no entendía las cosas a su alrededor, ella siempre estaba para todos y no quería que nadie se lastimara o cuando se enfermaba alguien de su familia, era caritativa. Él la miraba y no lo dejaba, le llamaba la atención, pero ¿qué era?.

\- _"Dios, ¿por cuánto tiempo más voy a seguir sintiendo que mis latidos en mi corazón aumentan cuando la veo? ¡Ella es mi hermana! ¡Dios!"._ Pensó el muchacho, ya que venía desde hacía varios días en lo que no podía estar cerca de su hermana, ya que sentía una serie de emociones, como una reacción química en su cuerpo y que le costaba comprender a su tierna edad de 11 años.

\- Oye, Lincoln, ¿y a qué hora te dijeron que llega la pizza?. Preguntó Leni, quien terminaba de revisar todos sus trabajos y se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? [Preguntó, ya que al verla sentada a su lado le causó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran]. Ah, eso, sí...bueno...como unos veinte minutos. Respondió el muchacho, ya que habían pedido comida afuera para almorzar esa tarde.

Y en aquellos momentos sonó el timbre de la Casa Loud, Lincoln fue a ver y eran los de la pizzería, a quien pagó el muchacho y entró con el pedido en sus manos, depositándola en la mesa de café de la Sala de Estar.

\- ¡Genial, comamos!. Pidió Leni con emoción y empezaron a almorzar juntos.

La comida era deliciosa, aquella pizza a la que nadie se podía resistir, era saboreada por ambos hermanos, cosa que el muchacho le parecía incómoda la situación de tener que almorzar con su hermana mayor, quien no parecía darse cuenta, por el momento, de sus mejillas carmesí.

\- Está rica. Respondió Lincoln y en aquel momento, Leni se volteó para verle, ya que observó que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

\- Oye, Lincoln, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Te dio fiebre?!. Preguntó Leni, asustada y le puso su mano en la frente, pero no tenía nada.

\- Leni...Iba a decir el chico de cabellos blancos.

\- ¡Dios, tus mejillas, aguarda!. Pidió la chica, quien fue corriendo hasta la cocina para traer agua y un paño para así mojarlo y "bajarle la fiebre", cosa que no sucedía en realidad.

Lincoln quería explicarle, pero ¿cómo lo tomaría?, esto era incesto y no sería bien visto, así que optó por seguirle el juego a su hermana.

\- Listo, ya tengo todo, tranquilo. Respondió la chica, quien aquellos momentos se tropezó con uno de los balones que había dejado Lynn allí, cosa que trastabilló y cayó justo encima de su hermano Lincoln y sus labios se unieron en un beso ¿accidental?.

Querían separarse en ese instante, ¿y si llegaba alguien a la Casa Loud y los veía así?. Era obvio que pensarían mal y habrían muchas preguntas por resolver, pero algo pasaba, a pesar de estar cometiendo ese Pecado, ambos no se separaban por nada en el Mundo.

\- _"Dios, yo también tengo esas emociones, además Lincoln es mi hermano, pero...es tan lindo, siempre se ha preocupado por todos, en especial cuando me ayudó en mi examen de manejo. ¿Qué debo hacer?"._ Pensó Leni, mientras que no se separaba de los labios de su hermano.

- _"La amo a ella un montón, es muy hermosa, le he dado todo para que pudiera salir adelante y ahora estamos juntos, ¿qué debo hacer yo también?"._ Pensaba el muchacho de cabellos blancos, quien en aquel momento se sentía en el Paraíso, lo mismo su hermana.

A pesar de que debían separarse, Lincoln subió sus manos hasta la cintura de Leni y ella llevó las suyas hasta su cuello, sellando su beso romántico en la historia de su familia

* * *

Pasaron las horas y ambos se encontraban sentados, habían terminado de limpiar los platos del almuerzo suyo y de ahí permanecieron en silencio, sin mirarse, ya que temían a lo que diría el uno con el otro, pero al final sucedió lo que ambos esperaban.

\- Dirás que estoy loco, pero desde hace mucho que siento unas extrañas emociones en mi interior, Leni, espero que sepas que no estoy enfermo de la cabeza. Le dijo el peli blanco.

\- Awww, tranquilo, yo también lo sentía, es raro de que me enamore de mi propio hermano, pero...se siente tan cálido estar a tu lado, tú te has preocupado mucho por mí y por las demás, entiendo bastante bien lo que me dices y no deberías tener, bueno, esto debe quedar entre nosotros, ¿sí?. Respondió ella con alegría, mientras que hacía la seña con su dedo índice sobre sus labios de guardar el secreto bajo siete llaves.

\- Te lo prometo. Juró el muchacho de guardar su romance y que nadie se enterara.

\- Yo también. Alegó la joven rubia y en aquel momento llegaron sus padres y hermanas.

\- Hola, chicos, ¿cómo la pasaron ustedes dos hoy?. Preguntó Rita.

\- Ha sido toda una tarde tranquila. Respondieron ambos hermanos y de ahí entraban las demás hermanas junto con el Señor Lynn Loud.

Aquel día ambos hermanos se guardaron su secreto, su romance prohibido estaría bajo siete llaves y nadie se enteraría de lo sucedido, nadie. Esa tarde en Royal Woods había sido muy tranquila para aquella familia bulliciosa.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Un poco corto, lo sé, pero es mi primera vez que hago un Leni-Lincoln, desde hacía mucho que me lo estaban pidiendo y demás, así que aquí se los traigo. Creo que lo considero como mi primer One-Shot de esta pareja, pero con el paso del tiempo me iré acostumbrando a hacer otros fics sobre ellos, lo mismo me pasó con "Cama para dos", romance Lincoln y Lucy junto con "Ejercicios Nocturnos", entre Lincoln y Lynn.**

 **Así que bueno, ¿qué les parece este pequeño One-Shot? :D. Espero que les guste y no olviden de comentar y añadir a favoritos.**

 **Les deseo un buen día Jueves para todos de mi parte.**


End file.
